Fish Feeder Strategy
Strategies for Fish Feeder Filling the tank You start with four Guppies and a Mommy. Buy at least one Blue Pill, five or more sprinkles, and at least one pellet. Feed the Mommy with the Blue Pill, giving you your fifth Guppy, then feed all the Guppies with Sprinkles, and Mommy with Pellets. This will give your fish 25XP. Collect all the coins and dollars pooped by your fish until the game ends. Restart the game, and just before the end of your second game, your Guppies should all have 50XP. Upgrade them to Jokers, and then quit the game. Mommy will get hungry after six hours, and will starve to death in 24 hours, so make sure you come back before 24 hours to feed her. After exactly 24 hours, Mommy will go into labor again, giving you your sixth small fish, with the purchase of a Blue Pill. You can immediately upgrade the newborn Guppy to a Joker by feeding it and then collecting poops. At this point there's little you can usefully do, so you might as well come back in another 24 hours to give Mommy another pill, feeding her in the mean time. Repeat this again, and 3 days after starting your first five Guppies will now be eligible for an upgrade to Mommy, but only once they've reached 300 XP. If they haven't done so yet, you will need to collect their poop until they do. Upgrade all the 3-day old fish to Mommies and then give them all a Blue Pill to have them give birth. You will now have fifteen fish. If you continue this process, your fish tank will be overflowing 10 days after starting - you will have reached the maximum number of fish - 100. This chart shows the fish progression by time: As you will need many Blue Birth Pills, it's wise to use Craftitude to build them. (Mommy + Nature + Blue = 17 pills). If you use the Pipeline facility, you save 50% of the cost of each pill. Building them from scratch will save you even more. Making money Fish Feeder is not a particularly good way of making money until you get higher level fish. 20 mixed Mommies, Guppies and Jokers will probably only raise 1000 coins in sixty seconds, this compares poorly with many other games. It's obviously worth buying the Star Power upgrade to earn bonus coins for each star. Biters, and better still, Sparkles, are the first fish to generate significant income. However they require your fish to be 6 and 10 days old respectively, plus have 600/1000 experience. Biters require regular feeding with Guppies, which is a serious disadvantage, although perhaps not as bad as it seems as they can be downgraded to Mommies, fed on pellets, give birth, and then upgraded again. It's probably better to concentrate on filling the tank first, then, once it's full, you can quickly make large amounts of money as by that point some of your fish will be old enough to upgrade. Once you have got some fish that drop high-level loot, you should get Betas in order to automate the loot collection. The more expensive fish do not generally provide return on investment. For instance, to upgrade from Guppy to Sparkles costs 15,250 coins. It will create around 7 diamonds per 60 seconds (700 coins), so if you just keep reloading the game every sixty seconds with no interaction, you can recoup the full cost in less than half an hour. A Biter costs 7,000 coins, and will create around 500 coins worth of loot in 60 seconds, so you can recoup the cost in 20 minutes (but beware it will eat your guppies!). Moving up to Horsey, the full cost is 1,007,000, but Horsey only generates 20 diamonds per minute (2000), so you will have to play for 504 minutes to recover the cost. Possibly the easiest way to get a Horsey is to craft one and trasfer it to the tank using a Fish Baggie upgrade. If you choose to do this a water elemental will be a major boon to your efforts as it will save a lot of effort in crafting the water needed to craft fish. Ninjas are much more expensive than Betas and each Ninja requires a Mommy to produce Guppies as food. Although they produce food for free, the cost/benefit is not great - 3,000 for a blue pill, plus a dedicated feeder Mommy, for a fish than can feed under 10 fish in a minute. If you start the game with many hungry Sparkles or Horsey fish, it's more efficient to feed them with paid-for pellets/sprinkles and have them immediately producing loot, than wait for Ninja to feed them. Ninja do collect loot faster, but the Speed Demon trait helps Betas a lot. Leveling up By far the easiest way to level up your fish is to create Betas. They collect poops for 1XP each, and you need only a day-old Joker with 100XP + 250 coins to upgrade to Beta. Jokers and Guppies poop the fastest, 20 per minute, so once you have a good population of these (of course many other fish drop loot, just more slowly), upgrading to Betas, and with a large population of fish, Betas can earn 100+ XP (as well as all the money) each time you play the game, with no interaction required by you, just click 'restart' at the end of each 60-second game. The Speed Demon trait is essential for Betas, as it only costs 100XP, and they collect twice as quickly, so you will get payback very quickly. There's no point in creating Betas until you have lots of fish, in order to get XP, or until you have high level fish, in order to get money. Once you have thousands of XP, you might consider buying High Metabolism, as this will allow upgrades to high-level fish quicker. You can combine it with Anorexia to cancel out the higher hunger, if you still have XP to burn. Downgrades It doesn't cost any XP to downgrade your fish, only coins. Once you have many fish it's worth upgrading one-day and two-day old Guppies/Jokers to Betas, and collecting both coins and XP. If you repeat the game many times (remember, with Betas, you don't need to interact with the game), you will be able to afford to buy many traits. The most useful traits are Speed Demon, for faster loot-collection, and High Metabolism, for earlier upgrades. The Bubble traits can get you a higher score if you collect those bubbles yourself, but if you just want to earn XP/money it's easier to let the game run unattended. Keen Eye costs lots of XP, but if you have run the game many times and your Betas have high XP, it doubles the amount of loot you earn when the game is inactive. Once the Betas reach 3-days old, you can downgrade to Jokers, upgrade them to Mommies, give birth, then convert them back to Betas again. Mommy can give birth every 24 hours, this counter applies whether the fish is currently a Mommy or not. The cost of this is 2,250 from Beta to Mommy, and then 500 more coins back to Beta again. Repeat this process numerous times and you can reach maximum XP (2800XP to become a Horsey), plus all the Traits you want. Obviously sidegrading from Mommy to Beta is only worthwhile if you are going to reload the game several times in order to collect extra loot. Category:Game Help